The Remix Series: The Romantic Moments
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen in those moments where Rito gets interrupted by something? Let's explore that. A collection of one-shots featuring a less indecisive Rito's moments with all the girls of To Love-RU. Each scene is not canon to the last unless specified, it is simply a what if scenario. Features Rito with everyone but Run (I don't like Run). T just in case.
1. Drying Rito's Clothes

**(A/N): Hello everyone and thanks for taking the time to look at this story. I've been a huge fan of To Love-RU ever since I first saw the anime 2 years ago. I'm sure you all can agree with me when I say that there are a few moments in the anime that really made you go:**

"**What if God didn't hate Rito and let the moment go on just a few minutes longer?"**

**I'm here to attempt to answer that question for as many moments as I can. My favorite pairing I think is probably RitoxYui or RitoxLala. I absolutely cannot stand RitoxRun because I just don't like Run as a character. Nevertheless, the aim of this series is to capture as many of those moments as I can in a sweet and tender way. I might add a second chapter to each of these with a more raunchy version but that's to be decided later. None of these scenes are related to each other, it's simply what if.**

**Anyway, enough of my talking and let's get to the first one: the infamous scene in Haruna's room where her sister walks in. This is the one scene I'll do a little bit of rewriting on because I think this way, it'd have been a little bit better and also, a bit more realistic because I SERIOUSLY doubt that Haruna's sister would've come in without knocking or something. That and Rito being naked…I really doubt that he would've gotten far in that position.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! This one's for all you HarunaxRito fans out there.**

* * *

**Remix Part One: Drying Rito's Clothes**

* * *

"_This…this is my chance!"_

He swallowed hard as his crimson face focused on the girl in front of him. She seemed almost completely enthralled by his gaze.

"S-S-Sairenji…I…I've uh-" he stuttered.

Rito simply could not find the courage to let out how he really felt about her. He looked down and once again realized that he was clad in nothing but a towel. Haruna noticed his gaze.

"Is it that your clothes aren't dry yet?" she asked.  
"I-I-It's not-" he stuttered.  
"I'll check on your clothes for you!" she said.

He raised his hand to stop her but she was already on her feet. He cursed under his breath as she began to move away until he heard the sound of books crashing. He reacted almost instantly, trying to stop her from falling but it was no use as he came crashing down too. As the dust cleared, Rito once again found himself in an awkward position. He swallowed hard at the proximity between then two but much to his surprise, Haruna's face wasn't angry or even embarrassed. In fact, she seemed almost enthralled. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned redder.

_"Could...this be?"_

He felt himself begin to lean in albeit nervously. Her eyes got closer and closer until he could see every eyelash and how pink her lips were...

**_BUZZ!_**

Rito cursed repeatedly in his head as the door buzzer went off. He rose to his feet and helped Haruna up.

"_Another wasted chance…what the hell is wrong with me!"_

Rito mentally pounded his head for a few seconds until he caught sight of Haruna's eyes.

"I'll get my clothes, go ahead and see who's at the door," he sighed.

Before Haruna could reply, Rito left the room.

_"Was Yuuki-kun about to..."_

Haruna absent-mindedly touched her lips and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as she shook her head free of the thoughts and went to her door...

* * *

**Haruna's Laundry Room**

_"I swear sometimes, fate itself conspires against me..."_

After putting his jacket half on, he sighed softly in relief that he was finally clothed. After securing his pants and putting on his socks, he thought back to the moment they almost had.

_"If that buzzer didn't go off...would Sairenji and I have..."_

He turned only to see Haruna standing at the door. He recoiled, his face turning red once again.

"Yuuki-kun, you were telling me something before?" she asked.  
"S-S-Sairenji...who was at the door?" he asked.  
"It was my sister...she accidentally left her copy of the house key behind so she came back for it and said she wasn't coming back for a bit," she replied.

_"WE'RE ALONE AGAIN?!"_

Rito found his refuge on the other side of the machines as Haruna took a seat on top of the dryer. Rito turned his head away, completely flustered that her skirt was now peeking up from that position. Haruna immediately noticed her mistake and lowered her legs, covering her nether regions. Rito let out a breath as he looked at her, his face now serious.

"I…I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now…" he began.

His thoughts went back to Lala for a brief moment but he knew that Haruna was the one he saw first. He knew that what he felt for her has had a far longer time to blossom than what he began to feel for Lala. He knew however that Lala was the kind of girl who would always be understanding to the situation. He sighed to himself at the fact that she didn't already notice his obvious feelings for the blue-haired girl sitting in front of him. He swallowed hard.

"I…I've been watching you too Sairenji," he whispered.

Haruna's eyes widened.

"I…I really appreciate that you believed me about that thing in middle school…about the plants," he stuttered.

Haruna smiled meaningfully at him.

"That's because you're such a kind person…I could never think of you as anything else," she replied.

Rito looked at her face and realized one of the main reasons why he loved her so much; her heart-warming smile and her honest words. He swallowed hard once more.

"I…I've always wanted to tell you…that…" he began.

His heart began to race and he shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to quell it but it was of no use. He drew in a deep breath.

"I…I like you Sairenji!" he shouted.

He didn't look up at her. He instead bowed his head down with his eyes still shut tight with his face tomato clad.

"I've…I've liked you for a very long time…but I was too afraid to say anything…" he finished.  
"Yuuki-kun,"

He looked up to see her face crimson as well and her eyes in an almost dreamy gaze. She got off the dryer but didn't notice a fallen bottle of fabric softener as her toe hit it. Rito acted quickly but was not prepared for her weight and in the blink of an eye, a basket of towels littered the floor with a loud crash. Rito cursed under his breath at the pain in his head but was quickly reawakened when he noticed the position they were in.

He had no idea what kind of curse he had with falling down on women but everytime he fell off his feet, he ended up with his face in their chest, his hands on their chest or his face in their nether regions but for once, physics seemed to work in his favor. He was pressed against the dryer with Haruna on his chest, her legs strewn on the floor over his. He swallowed hard as he felt her chest press against his.

"Are…are you alright Sairenji?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes, her face still crimson.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-kun…I…I've-" she stuttered.

Rito instinctively raised his hand and wiped a tear from her cheek. He could still feel her breasts press against him and was relieved when she sat up more.

"I...I feel the same way," she whispered.

Rito couldn't believe his ears and he mentally pinched himself to wake up from his dream but much to his shock, he did not. This was real. This was happening.

Haruna's gaze deepened as her hands went to his chest.

"You're the kindest soul I've ever met…and you always look out for everyone…there's no way that I couldn't feel the same way about you Yuuki-kun," she whispered.

Rito's body froze once again and before he could even blink, Haruna already began to close the distance between them. She drew her legs up and sat in his lap once he managed to gather the will to move his legs together as she leaned into him.

"Yuuki-kun…I…I want you to kiss me…" she whispered.  
"S-S-Sairenji…" he stuttered again.  
"Please…Yuuki-kun…I've waited so long…" she whispered again.

Her face drew him in even more as her signature cute face manifested once again. Rito closed his eyes and leaned towards her. He almost expected something to stop him, whether it would be a random bottle of detergent falling from the shelf above them or one of Lala's random inventions going haywire and disintegrating all of their clothes…but this time, he was met with a soft feeling on his lips. Once he felt slight suction, his hands fell limp.

"_This…this is Sairenji's lips…they're so soft…and she smells so good…"_

He felt the urge to move away once he felt her hands move but once they relocated to his neck and locked, he found new strength in his hands as he embraced her.

"_I don't…I don't feel cold anymore…Sairenji dried my clothes…and now she's keeping me warm with her love…"_

After a few heated seconds, Rito broke away and opened his eyes. He half expected someone else to be in her place but much to his surprise, it was only the girl of his dreams smiling at him. He tried to speak but Haruna quickly kissed him one more time.

"I've waited a long time…to be able to do that Yuuki-kun," she whispered.  
"Sairenji…" he whispered.

He shook his head before pulling her into a final kiss. He was glad that he finally removed the burden he had for so long. He was glad that he was finally able to tell her the way he's felt about her and most importantly, he was glad that it was mutual.

A loud knock immediately broke the couple from their kiss. Rito jumped to his feet along with Haruna as they scrambled out of the room. Rito quickly got his bag and rushed towards the door but as luck would have it, he forgot to tie his laces and tripped. Haruna felt his weight and within a second, they were strewn on the floor. The door opened as Rito stared at the new arrival. He looked down at himself and saw that his unlucky hands had ended up on Haruna's breasts and his knee near her nether regions. His face once again turned into a tomato as he leaped up in tandem with Haruna's scream.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted.

He sprinted right out of the house as Haruna rose to her feet.

"Letting boys in already Haruna?" said Akiho.

She shook her head furiously. As her sister walked into the kitchen, Haruna looked out the door and smiled. She touched her lips and blushed.

"_Yuuki-kun's feelings...are like mine...and he's really good kisser…"_


	2. Lala's Seduction Succeeds

**(A/N): Let's keep the ball rolling with the next remix. I'm sure you all remember the episode where Lala ended up getting that book on how to seduce men. This particular remix will extend into two parts, the scene in the alleyway and the part right after where Lala starts crying.  
**

**I'm glad some of you like the idea of the series and I'm definitely gonna keep it up; I'm having lots of fun with it! Oh and to answer a question from a reviewer, it won't necessarily be in chronological order. What will likely happen is that I'll write them as I get the ideas.**

**Here's a treat for all you RitoxLala fans out there! I personally love this pairing so it was even more fun to write!**

**Now then, let's get right back to it.**

* * *

**Remix Part Two: Lala's Seduction Succeeds!**

* * *

**An Alleyway In Japan**

"LALA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Rito's face turned into a tomato as Lala pressed her ample bust into him. He tried his best to keep his eyes shut but he could still see the rather...**appealing** way the girl was dressed. A purple nightgown that showed enough of her chest to make electricity flow through any man's veins and short enough to let the lucky man she decided to show herself to get a good idea of her thighs. Even though he was nervous beyond comprehension, part of him had to admit that Lala was an incredibly attractive girl. A body blessed by the gods themselves and a smile that he had to admit always made him feel happy whenever his eyes caught it.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." she whispered.

_"WHEN THE HELL DID HER VOICE GET SO CUTE!"_

She crawled up more, pressing more of her bust into his chest as her legs began to straddle him.

"I said something like that...but really...I really do love you after all," she whispered.

Her tone was an almost hypnotic type of seductive as Rito's heart rate increased. Much to his surprise however, her words removed much of the anxiety he felt. Sure he was embarrassed of the situation but he was calm as well because it was...Lala.

"That's why..."

She leaned closer and soon, he could see how pink her cheeks were. He could feel her breath on his face and his heart urged him on to return the gesture she started. Shutting out his feelings for Haruna was no small task but for the moment, he knew that it would break her heart if he rejected her. If there was one thing Rito couldn't stand seeing, it was Lala Satin Deviluke _crying_.

_"I...I really do like Lala after all...Haruna-chan will always be my first love...but I don't even know if she feels the same way about me...maybe it's time I embraced what's already here..."_

Lala's eyes closed and Rito began to do the same and leaned forward. He was so close, he could see tears of happiness flow from her eyes.

**_BANG!_**

Rito collapsed to the ground when a box fell from above and struck him dead in the head. Lala immediately noticed this and changed back to her uniform, remembering Rito's lessons of immodesty.

"I'm sorry! The box slipped out of my hand while I was handing it to my brother!" a voice called from above.

Lala sighed loudly, believing that she didn't have an effect on him.

_"I forgot the rest of the trick...I can't believe it! I failed!"_

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

_"God himself hates me...I can't believe I was about to...then a random box of donuts falls and hits me in the face?!"_

Rito sighed audibly as he looked at Lala. She had a very depressed expression. After a moment of walking, she stopped and lagged behind. Rito turned to her.

"Is something wrong Lala?" he asked.

She immediately turned around.

"Nothing...just give me a moment," she said.

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

_"Why...why am I crying?"_

Peke felt deeply sorry for his master; she absolutely hated failure and even more so when it came to her fiancée. He knew how much she cared for Rito and she would do virtually anything for him on a whim if he simply asked. Peke suddenly had an idea and transformed part of his body and pointed towards the book in Lala's bag, praying Rito would see what he was doing. Rito's eyes widened.

_"Could it be...so that's why Lala was..."_

She turned around with a smile.

"Sorry Rito! Let's go home now!" she said.

Rito could see that she was putting the smile on to mask her feelings. He looked down on the ground for a split second and saw that she was indeed crying when he saw the tears soaking the ground. He looked at her for a moment before dropping his bag.

"Rito? What's wrong?" she asked.

He approached her and pulled her into an embrace.

"You wanted to get closer to me...that's why you were doing all of that right?" he asked.

Lala felt her cheeks grow warm and the tears she worked so hard to hide were coming out again.

"I'm sorry Rito! I just wanted us to..." she sobbed.

He let her go and looked at her crying face. It was the one face that absolutely devastated him to see and he smiled gently.

"Lala...it's alright," he whispered.

She opened her now tear-soaked eyes to see his gentle smile.

"You love me enough to want to try and show me with your actions...that means a lot to me," he whispered.

She was almost baffled by what she was hearing from him.

"And...well...I said before that my feelings were uncertain...but now..." he began

His courage was dwindling and he cursed himself for falling back to his old self when it was so imperative to remain calm for this moment. He swallowed hard.

"I...l-l-like you...Lala," he said.

Her eyes widened even more and before his courage failed him, Rito pressed his lips into hers, shocking both himself and her simultaneously. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest and his face was red enough to pass as a cherry. Much to his surprise however, he felt Lala move closer before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him, deepening the kiss. He felt her chest press against his but at this point, he didn't care. His thoughts drifted to Haruna but they disappeared as he embraced her. He had to admit that Lala was a good kisser and that she gave him a feeling that no other girl could.

Her warmth...her scent...her touch...her smile and her laugh. They were so purely her that he couldn't think of a word to describe it. He was glad that Lala came into his life and despite all the hijinks she tended to cause, he knew that she was an innocent girl who always had good intentions at heart. Her maturity could use a little work yes...but that would come with time and right now, Rito was happy that he had all the time in the world to spend with her.

_"I really think...that I could grow to love her..."_

A few heated seconds later, Lala broke away with a smile.

"Rito...you have no idea how much I've wanted to do that..." she whispered.

Rito smiled at her and laughed nervously.

"Where did you get that courage Rito-dono?" said Peke.

Rito scratched the back of his head nervously.

_"I hate seeing Lala cry...so I guess that was what I needed to convince myself that my feelings were real,"_

Lala almost tackled Rito with a hug.

"So where are we going tomorrow Rito!" she said with enthusiasm.

Rito swallowed hard.

_"I don't know if I could take another day like this..."_


	3. Yui's True Opinion

**(A/N): Remix number three in the same day? Believe it or not, I spent my whole night brainstorming these ideas and now, I'm just applying fingers to keyboard and bringing them out before I forget them.  
**

**Next on the list is everybody's favourite hardass, Yui Kotegawa. The scene I'm going to remix is the infamous scene where Rito saves Kotegawa from the principal but Momo's plans for Rito's Harem makes them end up at his house. Again, it's gonna be a little different because it features a braver and less indecisive Rito. This one is gonna be a little bit more out of character for Rito because I'm making him think less about Haruna (considering that her role is getting progressively more minor as the manga goes on). **

**Alright. Let's hope this turns out as well as I think it did.**

* * *

**Remix Part Three: Yui's True Opinion**

* * *

**The Yuuki House- The Bathroom**

_"Why would he leave only this for me to wear..."_

Kotegawa slowly put on the shirt that she found at the door, swallowing hard as she did.

_"He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to wear dress shirts...so why would he give me only this...unless..."_

Images of Rito's face as he pounced on her flooded into her mind. She thought of all the shameless things he could do to her without anyone else around...

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_

Yui pounded her head comically in an attempt to get her mind out of the gutter.

_"He was nice enough to take me into his home and wash my clothes for me...he's saved me so many times and all I seem to do is get mad at him..."_

She sighed softly as she buttoned the third to top of the shirt. She placed the towel into the hamper as she left the room to find where Rito went off to...

* * *

**Rito's Room**

_"This rain sure is strange...came out of nowhere..."_

Rito sighed.

_"I wonder where the others are...they're taking a pretty long time,"_

His thoughts then drifted back to Yui. He blushed slightly.

_"I guess it was a good thing I walked home with her today...or she would've gotten wet and the principal might've gotten her,"_

He let out a sigh as he heard the door open. He turned to see Yui in nothing but a white, long-sleeved dress shirt. He blushed furiously.

"W-W-What are you wearing?!" he said in disbelief.

Yui blushed and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Wasn't this what you prepared for me?" she asked.

_"I'm positive that put running clothes in front of the door..."_

Yui turned away, now eyeing Rito's room.

_"It's so simple...I guess I should expect no less from someone as humble as him,"_

Rito shook his head free of the heat as he rose to his feet, trying hard to ignore that Yui was only wearing a shirt.

"I'll go get some drinks," he said.  
"O-Ok..." she stuttered.

He quickly left the room and shut the door behind him. Yui made her way to his bed and took a seat. She looked around the room until something caught her eye. She approached his desk to find a brown cat plushie, placed neatly in a sleeping position on a small white mat. She smiled as she admired it.

_"So cute..."_

"Thanks for waiting,"

She recoiled in surprise.

"Did something happen?" he asked.  
"N-No not at all," she replied quickly.

He smiled as he placed the tray with two cups of tea down and invited her to sit with him at the small table. She happily accepted the drink, sipping it. She smiled at the warmth it provided.

"It's warm..." she whispered.

Rito looked at her content face and smiled slightly before his thoughts drifted back to the others.

"Lala and the others sure are late..." he mused.  
"Yeah..." she replied.

Rito then noticed how dark it was getting outside.

"It's pretty dark outside too," he said.

Yui nodded in agreement. He noticed slight movement in her arm, as if she was adjusting something. He looked down and blushed very lightly.

"I'm sorry Kotegawa..." he said.

She turned to him, wondering what he was apologizing for.

"Are...you comfortable in that?" he asked.

She nodded nervously as she stared at the table in an attempt to not think about him again.

_"He's...so caring..."_

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"The lights!" she exclaimed.  
"What the hell?" he replied.

He jumped to his feet but didn't notice where it foot was as it collided with the table. As luck would have it, Rito tripped and fell on Yui. As the dust cleared, Rito cried to himself that he once again found himself in an awkward position. He looked down at the girl he accidentally knocked down to see that the shirt had parted enough for him to see most of her bust and it had found it's way high enough to slightly revealed the opening between her legs. He thanked the gods that it was too dark to see down there but he nevertheless cringed that he once again put her in an awkward position.

"S-S-Sorry Kotegawa!" he screamed.

His face was beet red and he tried to look away but found himself unable to even move from his position above her. Much to his shock however, Yui put her arms around his neck after a few seconds, looking at him with a rather..._loving_ gaze.

"I-I...I can't move..." he stuttered.

Yui's thoughts drifted back to Mea's words of how animals naturally desire to do what she called "_shameless_". Her eyes softened.

"I...I hate shameless people..." she said.

Rito watched her and listened to her words, astonished that she hadn't slapped or kicked him yet.

"I've been this was since I was young...I would stand up for all the weaker girls whenever boys were being shameless to them," she continued.

Her eyes then locked with his.

"But recently...I've begun to understand that being shameless is normal...and boys aren't all bad just because they're shameless..." she continued.

_"Is...Is she referring to me?"_

A short pause followed as she took a breath.

"If...if you promise not to do shameless things to other women...I'll..." she breathed.

He could hear a stutter in the last word she let out. He felt himself drifting towards her, suddenly realizing how beautiful she looked. He had to admit that Yui was a very attractive girl and even though she was usually a hardass on everyone...it was mainly because of her position on the committee at school. It was her job to ensure order was maintained. He had noticed that she would get nervous around him sometimes...but he just couldn't understand why considering they were relatively good friends. He had gone beyond the call of duty to help her on more than one occasion.

He took handouts to her home when she was sick and was concerned enough to check on her. He also saved her from the principal not once but twice and always looked out for her well being. These were only a few of the reasons why Yui was so attracted to Rito. His kindness practically drew her in like metal to a magnet.

Rito shook his head free of embarrassment as he sprung away from her.

"This...this was an accident," he said.

Yui looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't doing anything shameless...I mean I definitely have interest...but what happened just now was an accident," he explained.

Yui sat up and looked at him, still shocked that he was still being the kind-hearted soul he was even in a time like this. She smiled to herself and took a breath.

_"Now I'm sure he's a good man...he resisted that entire thing,"_

"That was obviously a joke," she said.

Rito's eyes widened.

_"There's no way she was kidding...she had her arms around me and she definitely looked like she wanted to kiss me..."_

Rito closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"You passed the test," she said.

He looked at her in confusion only to see that she had already closed the distance between them and reached his face. He nervously blushed at the proximity and before he could say anything, she gently brought her lips to his. He wanted to push her back because he believed that she was doing this from some sort of pressure but once her arms locked around his neck and she leaned into him, the doubt was cast aside.

_"Kotegawa...is kissing me?...but why..."_

His mind began to evaporate along with his reason as he instinctively locked his arms around her waist and returned the gesture.

_"I don't know why...but this feels right...as if this was supposed to happen..."_

She soon moved away from him before looking into his eyes.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser..." she whispered.

Rito turned to a tomato once again before she kissed his cheek.

"That's for saving me all those times before..." she whispered.

She then put her hands on both his cheeks before pulling his lips to hers once more. The kiss was so intense that Rito's body turned to mush and he could only let her guide him as his brain sent futile impulses for his limbs to move. She released the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at him.

"And that's for always being kind to me...even when I'm not always to you," she whispered.

The lights soon came back on and much to their horror, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They immediately broke apart from each other but as luck would have it, Yui lost her footing in the mad dash to get to a normal looking place. Astonishingly, Rito caught her before pushing her with enough momentum to make it to the bed. She landed and immediately sprung into a sitting up position as Rito turned to the door, pretending to be innocent.

_"He...he caught me? Without falling on my breasts or his face ending up in my crotch?..."_

Rito sighed to himself.

_"I guess I understand why she did that...she actually likes me...but she's too afraid to admit it to anyone..."_

He looked down towards the floor.

_"But...why did it feel so right to kiss her back?...I'm supposed to be in love with Haruna and Lala...aren't I?"_

He turned back to Yui only to get a warm smile. He couldn't help but return the gesture.


	4. Hiding With Yui

**(A/N): Remix number four! I'm gonna keep the Yui Kotegawa goodness flowing because she's probably the girl I ship Rito with the most. **

**The scene we're gonna revisit here is when Rito and Yui take cover from the rain in the park. This also features a Yui who is a little less feeble and takes a bit more initiative. I also decided to add a familiar trait to Yui as well and I'll give a cookie to anyone who can tell me the character who the trait is based off of!**

**Let's hop back in shall we?**

**Thanks for reading everyone and please, leave reviews. I love it when you guys tell me how I'm doing, even if it's a flame.**

* * *

**Remix Part Four: Hiding With Yui**

* * *

**The Park**

_"Damn this stupid rain! I can't believe this is happening!"_

Yui looked around frantically for shelter and saw a small playhouse. She quickly made her way to it before climbing inside. Sighing in relief that she wouldn't get any more soaked, she placed her bag down before squeezing her skirt. Much to her dismay, she was positively soaked to the marrow.

_"Great...I'm probably going to catch a cold if I stay in these..."_

She sighed deeply.

"Avoiding the rain too huh?"

Much to her surprise, she looked forward to see none other than Rito Yuuki, a little wet himself.

"Yuuki-kun?" she said stuttering a bit.

Rito laughed nervously at the situation they were in. He then turned his attention outside.

_"I guess I should've left earlier...probably could've avoided the rain..."_

His eyes then drifted over to Yui who was still trying to get water out of her hair.

"Oh yeah...Kotegawa?" he began.  
"What?" she asked.

His face suddenly turned beet red when he could see her bra right through her soaking wet shirt. He recoiled in embarrassment as he quickly removed his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"U-U-Use my handkerchief!" he said with his eyes shut tightly.

She looked at him, once again astonished at his innate kindness.

"T-Thanks..." she said.

She slowly began to pat herself down, getting a lot of the excess water off of her and making her clothes much more opaque. Rito sighed in relief as he returned his gaze outside.

_"Is this rain ever going to stop?..."_

After a few seconds of silence, Yui softly cleared her throat.

"Yuuki-kun...give this back to Lala, I didn't get a chance to give it to her after class," she asked.  
"Sure no problem," he replied as he leaned over to take it from her.

As he leaned, he immediately noticed the principal skipping by. Knowing full well how the principal would react to seeing her so soaked, he turned to her in conflict.

_"Should I tell her...or do I just keep her out of sight?"_

Yui noticed that his gaze ventured outside and after taking a glimpse, she immediately dove into Rito. She accidentally dropped the device in the process but she pressed herself against him.

"I...I can't let him see me..." she whispered.

Rito's face was once again crimson but he nodded as he tried his hardest to ignore the feeling of her chest against his and the proximity between them. Looking outside, he knew that if they didn't lower themselves, the principal would be able to see. Without thinking, Rito immediately slid down from the wall behind him, taking Kotegawa in his arms with him and lying flat on the ground. What he didn't realize however was that her face was still right above his and as he impacted the ground, her face slid onto his. Feeling her lips on his cheek, Rito reached a whole new temperature and he mentally screamed.

_"I-I-I'm so sorry! She's gonna kill me!"_

He soon began to panic and he made audible sounds. Yui knew that if she didn't act quickly, they would be discovered.

_"He's too nervous...he's going to make noise and bring him over here...what do I do?!"_

An idea drifted into her head but she knew that her hands wouldn't be enough, especially at the angle they were laying down and any real movement would probably attract the peripheral vision of the world's biggest pervert. She then had another idea and blushed furiously.

_"This is a small price to pay in comparison to the principal violating me...I just hope this works..."_

She swallowed her pride before covering his lips with hers. Rito recoiled violently but she kept his mouth covered with hers.

_"W-W-W-WHY IS SHE KISSING ME!"_

Yui couldn't understand why she was enjoying what she was doing and she instinctively found herself leaning more onto him. Rito's brain turned to mush as his glowing red face emitted all the steam that it could.

_"She...she would never do something like this...unless she...but why would she..."_

He questioned it no more as he slowly found himself kissing back. Yui stiffened at the returning contact but closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his body against her own rain-soaked one.

_"Y-Y-Yuuki-kun is...k-k-kissing back?...but...why..."_

Her thoughts soon drifted away as they really began to meld into the kiss. Despite their actions, both of them kept an open ear for the principal's singing to fade away and once it did, after nearly 20 seconds of contact, they drifted apart. Rito's face reduced to pink as he looked into Yui's eyes.

"K-K-Kotegawa...why did you...k-k-kiss me..." he asked stuttering.

She had clearly caught the boy off guard with her actions and she blushed tremendously.

"I...couldn't think of something else to keep you quiet...so I just acted..." she stuttered.

They sat up as Yui found her way back to the wall she was at before. Rito still stared at her, completely in shock that she actually kissed him.

"Was...was it that bad?" she stuttered.

Rito noticed that Yui's face had tears streaming down.

_"She...she must feel guilty for doing that...because she knows about Lala..."_

Rito let out a breath as he approached her. Yui continued to sob, not noticing that Rito had made his way over to her. He gently took his handkerchief from her hand and wiped some of her tears away. His heart suddenly sped up as he noticed how vulnerable she looked. As a member of the Student Committee, she couldn't afford to look like this at all but yet still, here she was.

"I-I don't understand! Y-Y-You're so shameless...b-but...you're so kind..." she stuttered.

Rito's face reddened once more.

"You're always so nice to people and even though I've been nothing but mean to you...you still look out for me...I can't help but feel..." she continued.

Before Rito could say another word, Yui turned away.

"I don't understand why I get so nervous around you...why I feel so comfortable letting out my feelings around you...why I feel warm when you're near me..." she continued.

Rito closed his eyes and looked away.

_"I guess...she really does like me after all..."_

Thunder suddenly struck loudly and before Rito could react, Yui grabbed into him in fear.

"I...I'm really scared of thunder..." she said.

He could feel her heart beating right through her chest as he slowly wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to give her comfort. Her eyes widened at his gesture as she looked up at him.

"It'll be over soon," he assured.

_"Just a second ago...he was so surprised and now he's calm...he overcame his usual flustered self to comfort me...it amazes me as to how selfless he is..."_

Rito felt his knees begin to tire as he removed his arm from her and sat down. Much to his surprise, Yui immediately embraced him again, shivering. He smiled slightly as he allowed her to use him to stay warm.

_"He's...not nervous?"_

A few minutes passed and the rain finally quelled though the clouds were still dark.

"Looks like the rain's stopped for now...we better get home quick before it starts again," he said.  
"Yuuki-kun?"

Rito turned only to receive a gentle kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly as he noticed Yui's smile.

"You're a good man," she complimented.

Yui rose to her knees but much to her dismay, she forgot about the device she dropped and slipped. As luck would have it, she fell directly on Rito, her breasts now covering his face and his hands ending up on her thighs. She growled loudly.

"IDIOT!"

She immediately stormed out of the pen as Rito looked at her with a shocked look.

_"Why does this always happen to me..."_

He didn't notice the device that had activated on her slip.

3...2...1...

**BOOM!**


	5. Kujou's Thanks

**(A/N): Remix number five! This time, we're gonna drift over to one of the more minor girls in the series: Rin. **

**The scene we're gonna revisit here is when Rito rescues Rin from Bladix and when she decides to thank him personally. This remix will be in thanks to Momo (who was there and for some reason did nothing to add Rin to the Harem Plan when she was now clearly a good candidate) and well I came up with this idea.**

**I find it very hard to believe that Rin would only merely say thank you.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and please, leave reviews. And also, tell me who you'd like to see next and I'll do my best!**

* * *

**Remix Part Five: Kujou-Senpai's Thanks**

* * *

**Outside The Grocery Store**

_"Rin-chan seems to really be indebted to Rito...maybe this is a chance to add someone to the Harem Plan!"_

Momo watched as Rin made her way to the store with a deep blush on her face.

_"She's obviously thinking about Rito...so t__ime for a little setup I think!"_

Momo quickly popped her phone out before dialing numbers, snickering to herself.

* * *

**Inside The Grocery Store**

_"I could've sworn I saw Momo here...oh well,"_

Rito took another look at the shopping list and sighed to himself.

"Yuuki-kun?"

Rito turned to see Rin with a surprised look on her face.

"Kujou-senpai? W-W-What're you doing here?" he asked.

His thoughts immediately drifted back to freeing her from Bladix. He remembered virtually every detail of her nude body and it took everything he had to prevent himself from turning into a tomato in public. Rin's face however was...sincere.

"I...came to get things for dinner tonight," she replied.

Rito nodded nervously as he looked away.

_"She HAS to be angry at me...this isn't gonna be good..."_

"I...was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me?...my father is away and it gets lonely sometimes to eat alone," she whispered.

Rito looked at her in shock.

"O-O-Ok," stuttered Rito.

Rin sighed softly as she began to blush.

_"At least I can thank him there..."_

Rin handed him her phone, requesting his number. Once he complied, she nodded in respect and continued about her business. Rito sighed softly as he moved to pay for the groceries.

_"Oh? A personal invitation? That's way better than what I had planned! Time to do some setting up..."_

Momo snickered as she flew away.

* * *

**Three Hours Later- The Kujou Household**

Rin sighed deeply as she turned off the rice cooker.

_"Why am I so nervous...it's just dinner with Rito Yuuki..."_

Rin shook her head free of the embarrassment.

_"Nothing's gonna happen...I'm just going to show him I'm grateful for stopping me and a demonic blade capable of destroying the world from doing so..."_

Her thoughts immediately drifted back to the ways his hands touched her body and the look on his face. She blushed tremendously.

_"Does...he think I'm attractive?"_

Rin's blushed persisted as she made her way to the shower to prepare for Rito's arrival in 15 minutes. She removed her clothing and took a look at herself in her bra and panties. She had no idea why she was suddenly so self-conscious and she felt compelled to look her best for him...without overdoing it of course. With a hard gulp, she prepared herself.

...

_"Kujou-senpai's house is so nice and cozy...sometimes I wish I had something so traditional,"_

Rito looked at her garden after ringing her doorbell. He admired the way she took care of her home, especially the plants considering that she was one of the few girls he knew who actually cared about such things.

_"She's probably the most self-sufficient person I know...besides Yami of_ _course," _

He heard footsteps and quickly brushed himself off and stood in front of it. Much to his astonishment, Rin was dressed in form fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was a little too big for her collarbone, leaving it hanging slightly and revealing it. Her hair was also fully let out and was a little wet. She had clearly just come out of the shower.

"Good evening Yuuki-san, please come in," she invited.

Rito nodded nervously as made his way into the dining room to see that everything was already set out.

"I hope you came hungry," she said.  
"Mikan felt sick today so I didn't ask her to cook," he replied.  
"So Lala-chan and her sisters are taking care of her?" she asked.

Rito nodded.

"I would be there myself but I promised I'd be here," he said.  
"If I had known she wasn't well, I would've said we could do this another day," she said.

He knew she felt guilty because she cared about Mikan a lot. Rito was forever in her debt for finding and keeping Mikan safe when he lost track of her and he thanked her on more than one occasion for that. Rin was often annoyed at how perverted he was but after he saved her, she now believed what many of the others had been saying: Rito was indeed a kind soul.

Rin politely handed Rito a bowl of each dish that she cooked and much to her delight, he was quite happy with what she chose to make.

"I had no idea you could cook so well Kujou-senpai," he said laughing nervously.  
"I'm here alone a lot of the time so I've had a lot of practice," she replied.

Rito waited patiently for her to fill her plate before they both blessed the food and began to eat. Even more to her delight, Rito seemed very impressed with her hard work, eating rather quickly with a smile on his face.

"Mikan might have some competition," he chuckled.

Rin smiled at him.

"She does all of the cooking?" she asked.  
"She's the best at it," he replied.

Rin nodded as they began to talk about school and other things. Even though her heart was racing tremendously, Rin couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. He was a good listener and didn't seem like he was making anything he was saying up. The best part to her however was that he actually came; she half-expected him to decline and say he was doing something else at the time.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"So it really wasn't you?" she asked.  
"Sairenji was the only person who believed that I didn't vandalize those flowers...so it was a little rough back in middle school," he said.

Rin shook her head.

"I wasn't really aware of the kind of person you were...so I'm sorry for not believing," she said.

Rito shook his head and chuckled nervously.

"I don't expect anyone to believe anything to be honest...I knew what I was doing so it didn't really matter to me," he replied.

Her face glowed with interest in his words.

_"He took care of the plants on his own? Without any outside influence?...maybe he really his a pure soul,"_

She then began to look at his attire. He wore what resembled his middle school outfit except it was a little too long for his hands, only allowing a small length of his fingers to be seen. His usual spiky orange hair that defied gravity was perfectly intact and he was overall very well kept. She had to admit that he cleaned up well, even though he really didn't have to. Unknown to her, Rito was also taking a look through.

He had never seen Rin dress like this before and he had to admit that she was a very attractive girl. Though she was quite a hardass at times, he knew it was because of the way her family raised her and that being a bodyguard was in her blood thanks to the relationship they had with Saki's family. He had never been able to spend time with her until today and he was glad he came; he really wanted to ensure that she was alright since the Bladix incident.

_"He's...he's looking at me..."_

Rin blushed profusely and turned away slightly.

"You're...staring at me..." she whispered.

Rito swallowed hard and recoiled.

"S-Sorry..." he stuttered.

She suddenly felt her interest piqued as she turned to him.

"Do...you like what you see?" she asked.

Rito swallowed hard again and nervously raised a hand to the back of his head.

"Y-Y-You're really pretty Kujou-senpai," he replied.

Rin's blush deepened as she smiled.

"Call me Rin...as much as I appreciate formality, I believe we've passed that," she replied.  
"Alright...Rin," he replied.

She smiled once more but suddenly, the lights went out.

"The lights!" she exclaimed.

Rito rose to his feet but as the gods would have it, he forgot about the coffee table in front of him and hit his foot on it. He hissed in pain as he tripped down to his back on the couch. Rin immediately rose to her feet in concern that he had hurt himself but even the kendo master underestimated how dark it was and repeated the same misfortune...only this time she fell on Rito. Rito felt her chest against his and all of her weight, causing him to panic.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered.

Rin's blush practically turned her to a red Christmas ornament as she sat up, still unable to see much. She didn't really care that she had ended up in a compromising position with him; she wanted to be sure he was alright and considering that he had enough sense to apologize, he was quite so. The lights soon came back on but much to Rito's shock, Rin's shirt had lowered even more with the fall, allowing him to see some of her cleavage and her bra straps plainly. The blush on her face was now evident as he recoiled once more. Rin swallowed hard as she moved up to him, crawling until she reached him. He tried to move but Rin had already put both her hands on either side of him.

"I...never thanked you properly for saving me," she whispered.

Her voice seemed mesmerized and her face made her appear as if she were drunk with hormones.

"...No one's ever risked their life for me like that...and even though you knew the likelihood of success was so low...you still risked it..." she whispered.

Rito tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth.

_"Why...why am I not moving away...I'm supposed to love Lala and Sairenji...but why do I feel like...like I want this to happen?"_

Rin slowly began to close the distance.

"You're...the kindest man I've ever met Yuuki-kun...and this is my thank you," she said.

She appeared as if she were going to kiss his cheek and Rito closed his eyes to accept it...

**RUMBLE!**

The earth itself shook and much to his surprise, Rin missed his cheek completely and somehow ended up on his lips. He nearly let out a scream but when Rin closed her eyes and leaned into him, his nervous mind suddenly turned calm.

_"She...she has really nice lips...and she smells so good..."_

Rito lay motionless underneath her as she really began to get into the kiss.

_"That tremor seemed...**convenient**...but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to do_ _this..."_

She felt her heart jump as one of Rito's hands made its way to her cheek as he gently pushed her away. Her blush was still intense but the smile on his face made it lessen. That warm sense of comfort returned again as she leaned in and kissed him once more. This time, she felt him kiss back for a brief moment until he broke away once more.

"I...I'm sorry...this is wrong," he whispered.

Rin nodded in comprehension; Rito was engaged to Lala and it would be wrong for him to continue doing what he's doing.

_"Maybe...if things were different...I would actually entertain a date offer from him,"_

Rito rose from the couch, still with a warm smile.

"I understand," she replied nodding.

He didn't have it in his heart to reject her roughly and he instead let her know why using her own conscience. She knew that he would be cheating on Lala if they continued so she simply smiled.

"That's my thanks to you...Yuuki-kun," she said.

He accepted a hug from her before rising to his feet.

"I'd better go home and see if Mikan's alright...thanks for dinner Rin-chan," he said.

The chan at the end surprised her but she nodded.

"Make sure she's feeling better," she ordered.

He nodded as he left through the door. Rin's hand hovered over her heart.

_"Lala-sama is one lucky girl...he'll take good care of her..."_


	6. Haruna's Revelation

**(A/N): Remix number six!**

**Yes I'm aware that the previous one seemed more like it's own thing but considering we barely got 5 pages to work with as far as that moment went, I winged it. There isn't a lot to make them be shippable so I just tried my best.**

**Anyway! Let's head on back to Haruna. ****The scene we're gonna revisit here is when Rito and Haruna end up inside of Mikado's closet after they end up messing with one of Lala's inventions. Of course, they would end up naked but that's why remixes exist!  
**

**If I've taken away the humor then I apologize but I think I'm the only one who didn't find it very funny that ended up happening. Matter of fact, I had this very scene in mind and it's highly based on the one that happened at Haruna's house.**

**I'm also removing Lala's influence on Rito's actions because well, this remix is about these two right?**

**Let's get back to it shall we?**

* * *

**Remix Part Six: Haruna's Revelation**

* * *

"It's a pretty bad idea to touch Lala's inventions without knowing what they do,"

Haruna nodded as she raised the small bracelet.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry," she said.

Rito let out a small sigh of relief as he reached to take it from her but as luck would have it, the bracelet glowed a bright pink. Within seconds, Rito and Haruna had vanished. Yui looked on in astonishment.

"Where did they go?!" she exclaimed.

Lala scratched her head.

"They must've touched Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun so they teleported to another location," she said.

She put her hand on her chin as she noticed what was left behind.

_"I haven't exactly worked out all the kinks with it yet...but I'm getting there,"_

Lala sighed inwardly to herself as she saw that only the top layer of clothing remained behind for them both. Yui swallowed hard.

"We have to find them quickly!" she shouted.  
"Why?" asked Lala.

Yui looked at her with a deep blush.

"**JUST DO IT NOW**!" she snapped.

* * *

**Inside An Unknown Room**

_"Damn it...it was Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun...wait...does that mean..."_

Rito immediately felt himself and didn't find his shirt but sighed slightly that he felt his boxers.

_"Well...at least Lala made SOME progress...but if I'm here...does that mean..."_

Rito felt around in the pitch black darkness until he felt something like cloth. It also felt strangely...squishy. Rito immediately realized what he was touching and before he could jump back, he was met with a wrathful slap.

"S-S-Sairenji! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Haruna didn't respond apart from her scream and was sitting in the darkness, scared out of her wits.

_"I'm...really scared of the dark..."_

Rito swallowed hard as he made his way over to her, using her breathing to find her location and taking a seat behind her.

"I...had no idea you ended up in here with me..." he whispered.

Haruna still did not respond and he swallowed hard.

_"She must be mad at me...I just violated her breasts..."_

She took a heavy breath and moved backwards to him, touching their backs together.

"Yuuki-kun...I'm...really scared..." she whispered.

Rito's embarrassment began to recede as he suddenly realized why she wasn't saying anything; she was undoubtedly terrified of the dark. Her hand reached backward and touched his.

"I'm right here...don't worry," he assured.  
"Yuuki-kun..." she whispered again.

He turned around only to immediately become a tomato. His eyes were already adjusting to the darkness of the room and now he could see that she was clad only in her underwear. Curves, contours and a relatively modest bust size each sent more heat rushing to his brain as he recoiled into a dresser.

_"M-M-My eyes are getting used to the dark! I can see her...bra and panties..."_

He swallowed hard and silently thanked the heavens that Lala's invention no longer warped people nude until he felt what seemed like a sheet. He then confirmed the feeling with his hands and he immediately began to draw it from its surface.

"Sairenji! Cover up with this!" he said with a smile.

Rito unfortunately jerked a few boxes, causing them to crash as he freed the sheet. Haruna immediately leaped against him, absolutely terrified of the noises and the fact that she couldn't see what was causing it. Rito panicked audibly once he felt her breasts on his chest. Realizing her mistake, Haruna immediately took the sheet from him and wrapped it around herself, apologizing solemnly once she hid her skin.

Rito let out a sigh as he noticed a door.

"There's a door over there," she said.

Rito immediately tried to open it but it was locked.

"It's no good...we'll have to hope someone finds us, Lala should be looking for us right about now," he said.

Haruna settled into a space on the floor as Rito joined her, finding a sheet for himself and wrapping up.

"Where...exactly are we?" she asked.

Rito took a breath and scratched the back of his head.

"I think it's safe to say we're still on Earth...Lala's invention only warps a relatively short distance so we shouldn't be too hard to find," he explained.

Haruna nodded in comprehension until she heard a clap. She turned only to see Rito in a solemn position.

"I'm really sorry for always putting you in these weird positions!" he said.

Haruna's heart softened and she shook her head. Rito never did most of his so-called "perverted" actions on purpose and she understood that it was partially her fault for picking up the invention in the first place. She took a breath and let out a sigh of happiness.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a small giggle.

Rito smiled and laughed softly.

"Thank goodness," he said.

Suddenly, they made eye contact and the tension immediately rose. Rito's heart tripled in rate and Haruna's cheeks became very red as they turned away almost in sync. Haruna put a hand to her chin.

_"I...have to say something..."_

Rito swallowed hard as his face again returned to it's usual red shade.

_"My heart is going insane...I need to start a conversation or I won't calm down..."_

Thinking quickly, he turned back.

"Oh yeah Sairenji," he began.

She turned back with interest.

"What's up with your parents exactly...I know you live with your sister and all so what about them?" he asked.

Haruna explained that during her childhood, their whole family lived together. Things changed when her father had to move because of his work when she was 13 years old. She went on to explain that her and Akiho ended up living together because they didn't want to leave town. Her mother followed him out of worry, indicating why she wasn't around either.

"You're family's so much different than mine," he said half-heartedly.

He then explained that his family was the type to follow their own path. He felt disappointed that he didn't have much to say about them because for the most part, it was just him and Mikan.

"Your father draws manga and your mother's a fashion artist isn't she?" she began

_"She's one of the few people who actually know what they do..."_

"Even though their paths are so different...they get along well with each other don't they?" she asked.

Rito opened his mouth until he saw her face and he smiled.

_"Passionate,"_

"I think that's amazing...because no matter how far apart they may be, they still trust each other..." she continued.

Rito laughed nervously.

"I guess when you put it that way..." he said.

A small pause followed as Haruna felt her heart rate increase. Rito turned to see why she was silent and noticed the blush on her face.

"I also..." she whispered.

He looked at her curiously.

"I also...want to live with someone who I trust..." she whispered.

Rito's eyes then caught hers. It was as if their eyes were invisibly linked by an strong force and even though both of them were blushing profusely, they couldn't help but feel very comfortable. Haruna slowly lowered her hand to his, hoping that he would accept it. She was delighted when she felt his fingers close around her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_"I...feel safe with Yuuki-kun...it's as if my fear of the dark is gone..."_

She couldn't help but drift closer, now completely enthralled by Rito's golden eyes. Rito was in a similar trance, drifting closer to her blue ones until he could feel her breath on his face. She was so close. He could see traces of tears welling up within her eyes...

**_BASH!_**

A box landed right behind Haruna, causing her to instantly tense and jump to her feet, her hand colliding with his face as she made her way up. Rito recovered with a sigh and moved forward to hug her but of course with his rotten luck, his sheet extended to his foot and he stepped on it. Tripping over it, a relatively loud thud followed. Once the dust cleared, Rito once again found himself hovering over Haruna, just as he did when he went to her home that fateful day of his training. He blushed profusely upon remembering the accident that had interrupted their moment there. Rito looked down to see Haruna's face largely unchanged. In fact, she seemed even more enthralled with his eyes. He felt his heart racing and sighed inwardly to himself that another moment slipped by because he took so long to react.

He began to turn away until he felt her hand on his cheek. Before he could respond to it, Haruna leaned up and kissed him, placing both her hands on his cheeks. Rito immediately felt his spirit jump clean out of his body but once he realized that it wasn't a dream, he slowly allowed himself to kiss back. He locked his arms as he felt her deepen the kiss, her hands now travelling to his neck. His left hand immediately went down to her back only to feel that it was bare.

_"She...dropped the sheet?"_

The thoughts of paranoia drifted away once Haruna began to bring him down with her. He followed her lead, now on top of her with one hand supporting her and the other supporting him. He didn't even care that she was only in her underwear. All that mattered to him was this moment that he had with her...right here, right now.

She broke away slowly, giving him her signature heart-warming smile.

"I...like you Yuuki-kun," she whispered.  
"I...like you too...Haruna-chan," he replied.

Haruna smiled, delighted that he decided to call her by her first name as she once again brought her lips to his. He kissed back with no hesitation this time, in fact taking a lead as he brought her into his lap. She softly moaned at the new position as he instantly separated. He was once again, nervous.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean-" he stuttered.

Haruna smiled at him and silenced him with her lips, immediately stopping his mind dead cold before it could find every reason to avoid what he was doing. Her hands found his chest and the kiss became so deep, Rito could feel the heat beginning to make him feel dizzy. She parted from him after a few seconds, her own heart going mad but the unmistakable feeling of happiness coursed through her. Rito pulled her into a hug, feeling tears of happiness begin to tug at his eyes.

_"She...she likes me back...I never thought this day would come..."_

The door suddenly opened and before the couple could move apart, a figure entered the light.

"Oh my! You two are so passionate!"

The voice of Mikado scared the white out of Rito as Haruna got off of him.

"We ended up in Mikado-sensei's clinic?!" exclaimed Rito.

Not even three seconds later, Lala appeared.

"Rito!" she said happily as she tackled him to the floor. Haruna then saw Yui, holding her clothes in her arms. She looked at Rito for a brief moment before smiling and making her way to her.

_"I guess I'm glad I touched that bracelet after all..."_


	7. Yami's Second Attempt

**(A/N): Remix number six! Let's head over to everyone's favorite assassin, Golden Darkness!**

**The scene we're gonna revisit here is when Yami and Rito end up bonded by the hands and are in futon. This scene harkens back to a previous episode in the anime when Celine spread her pollen to Yami, resulting in what transpired. This also features a softer Yami who isn't much in conflict between her feelings and her mission and also a Rito who isn't in complete conflict about love. The scene has also been modified so that no Momo and Mikan moments will be there. It will feature only Yami and Rito's moment.**

**I think this scene was a golden moment (haha puns) for the YamixRito fandom and I couldn't help but try to imagine what would've happened if Yami actually asked him to hold her.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and please, leave reviews. This one took a while cause I had some serious writer's block.**

* * *

**Remix Part Seven: Yami's Second Attempt**

* * *

**At The Yuuki House**

"_She's just been laying there in silence for a while…she probably hates me for getting us into this mess…"_

Rito let out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling.

"_I probably should've paid better attention…then maybe this whole day could've been avoided,"_

"Yuuki Rito?"

He was startled at the sudden sound of the assassin's voice; she was quiet for a long time and he knew that she didn't really need to sleep so she was likely in thought or just being her…special self.

"You said you wanted to know about my past…" she began.

Rito sat up with genuine interest as Yami began her tale. She spoke about a woman who used to take care of her named Tearju. She was also the one of whom she herself was based off of in a cloning program to create the ultimate assassin. Tearju however treated Yami as if she was her own flesh and blood and even gave her a name, Eve. The bond between the two of them was the closest thing that Rito could imagine Yami had to a mother and the closest bond she had ever had besides what she had with Mikan. His fist automatically clenched once he heard her speak about the things she had to do and also of the organization that separated the two from each other. Even though he knew that she had to be the one to end his life one day, he couldn't help but feel furious that she was forced to live her life the way she had been up to now. It was only when she came to Earth and decided to settle that she really began to enjoy life again.

Before, it was all about the next target or the next mission but now, Yami had to admit that she enjoyed her time on the planet. Interesting food, fascinating literature and people unlike any she had ever known before. Most notably, Mikan was the closest friend she had with her being the only one who could get her to do certain things. Mikan also seemed the be one of the very few people who saw her ability to transform into weapons as a gift rather than a curse, something that greatly puzzled her. Yami also had a deep abiding respect for Princess Lala Deviluke, often listening to her whenever she asked her to do something and even though her mission was to initially kill the supposed "tyrant who forced the princess into marriage", she learned that the situation wasn't so.

Then…there was her target. Yami had no idea why Rito was so kind to her even though she will take his life one day. He was kind to her from the first day he met her, giving her food that he bought for himself and Mikan despite not knowing who she was or why she was there. Rito continued to amaze her with his kindness, going far beyond the call of duty for all of his friends, especially for that of Lala when he risked his life to save the Earth from being destroyed by the king. Even though no force under the sun could make her think otherwise, Yami was convinced that he was a lecherous pervert but more and more, he continued to show that he really was a good man…perhaps one of the best she had ever known.

Rito suddenly growled.

"That's not fair…they forced you to go through all of that!" he said.

She looked at him in astonishment.

"W-W-Whoever did that to you deserves to pay," he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at his words. Her mind once again shifted to the man who was bonded to her hand and she couldn't help but feel warmth build in her cheeks. He was still thinking of her even though she told him over and over again not to feel anything for her because she was inevitably going to fulfill her contract.

Now…she found herself reconsidering her words.

"_What would I gain apart from fulfilling a directive I've never gone back on? Would the world really be a better place without him? How would the others react to his death, especially at my hands? Would Mikan even want to be her friend anymore? Would the princess and I still get along relatively well as we do now? What would Tearju think?..."_

She found herself involuntarily move towards him and her hand touched his arm. Rito looked at her curiously as he noticed the faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Yuuki Rito…" she began.

Her eyes met his.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked.

Her thoughts drifted back to previous moments. There was the very first time they met when Rito shared food with her despite being a complete stranger. Then there was when Rito carried her all the way to Mikado's clinic when she fell ill. The attempt of another assassin to kill her was also one of the few times that she was able to see Rito's unwavering courage for his friends and finally, he truly impressed her when he chose not to take advantage of her when she was under the influence of Celine's pollen.

He blinked before smiling.

"Because you're my friend…even though it's your mission to kill me one day, you've been a great help to everyone…especially Mikan," he began.

His eyes turned away from her and focused on the ground.

"Mikan and I don't really get to spend a lot of time together and whenever you're around, she's happy so for that I'm very grateful," he explained.

He looked up and smiled again.

"And I guess the most obvious reason is that you haven't decided to do your duty yet…so I have you to thank for still being alive," he said.

Yami's shade turned darker as her head rested on his shoulder. He looked at her again and even though her face was blank, he could somewhat see that she was struggling to say something.

After a short pause, Yami took a silent breath, calming her nerves and clearing her head.

"…I…want you to hold me…" she whispered.

Much to his astonishment, he saw a few tears fall from her turned down face.

"I…I'm not very good with emotions…but I know true kindness when I see it," she continued.

Her hand tightened around his arm.

"You…you're the only one who's shown an interest in my past…and…I've never told anyone about it before," she said.

Much to her surprise, Rito put his free arm around her before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"You're welcome," he said.

They stayed like that for a few seconds as Yami leaned into his embrace and accepted it, her hand moving to his chest as well as her head. A sudden static discharge indicated that his hand was no longer bound to hers. Rito felt it separate but for some reason, he didn't feel completely overjoyed as he was when his hand was bound to Lala's tail. In fact, he felt he was duty bound to not move.

So he didn't.

He raised the other hand and wrapped it around her and deepened the embrace and she responded in kind by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging back.

"_I guess she just needed someone to want to understand her…she really isn't a horrible person, she was just raised in a very harsh manner and she did what she felt her purpose was to…maybe we can all give her a new purpose so she can live in happiness rather than killing others,"_

Rito half expected Mikan or Momo to come into the room and catch them but when complete silence continue to fill the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel wetness on his shirt at it was then that he realized that Yami was crying.

"You…you make me feel…so safe...and so at peace," she whispered.

She leaned away from him before picking up the hand that was bound to hers and placing it on her chest. Rito couldn't help but blush but once Yami made no move to pulverize him for being a pervert, he realized that she was trying to allow him to feel her heartbeat.

"My heart never rushes like this…and I haven't felt this kind of warmth since I was living with Tearju," she explained.

She looked at him, her eyes now focused on his.

"I'm glad that I haven't killed you…Yuuki Rito," she said with a genuine smile.

Rito had only seen her smile once and that was when she was affected by Celine's pollen. He then blushed when he remembered the time that they almost kissed before he rejected her, knowing full well that she would regret it unless she really and truly wanted it.

"Well I'm very glad to have met you Yami," he said with a smile of his own.

Yami's eyes focused on his face as she leaned forward again.

"…Do you remember what happened that day? When we…went on a date?" she asked.

He nodded, slightly nervous at where she was going with this. She moved close to him before placing her hands on the sleeves of his shirt, her head leaning down and hiding her expression from view.

"I…haven't forgotten that day…it's a day I've thought about almost constantly since it happened," she continued.

She leaned up, now red in the cheeks.

"I…wanted to try a kiss…and now I realize that…it truly is what I want," she whispered.

Rito could see how vulnerable she was in this state and it probably took everything within her willpower to place such trust in him to see her so weak and emotional. He swallowed hard.

"_I mean…even though Lala and Haruna hold my heart…I guess there isn't really any harm in this…I'm technically not with any of them…"_

Rito's mind shuffled as he mentally pounded himself.

"_I've been hanging around Momo too much…now I'm actually considering this Harem Plan of hers,"_

Rito took a breath and prepared to tell her why it wasn't a good idea only to have her lips meet his. He flinched almost instantly but somehow, his perversion curse didn't cause him to fall onto her. Instead, he fell back and hit his head. Yami watched his reaction as he shook his head free of the daze the floor just gave him.

"…Can you kiss back?" she asked politely.

Rito completely froze and lost the courage to tell her what he meant to before and before he knew it, she was on top of him and her lips had already made their way to his. Much to his surprise, she was an excellent kisser despite this situation being her first and second ever. His limbs turned numb, his brain sent futile impulses for him to move and he just couldn't find the strength to turn away so he did the next best thing.

He listened to her and kissed back.

She seemed to stiffen at his response to her but she eased herself back into it and lay on him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his head gently more into the pillow. He finally found the strength to put an arm around her and she responded by shifting upwards, her head now slightly above his as one of her hands touched his cheek appreciatively. After a few seconds, she moved away. Rito finally broke out of the trance she put him in with her rather skillful lips only to see her smiling at him.

"A kiss really does feel good…thank you Yuuki Rito," she whispered.

Rito had to admit that Yami looked beautiful whenever she smiled. She then turned around and lay down. He rose to his feet and prepared to leave until he heard her let out a breath.

"With your hand now free…I suppose you'll want to go back to your room to sleep?" she asked.

Rito swallowed hard.

"I-I-If you want…I'll stay or you can come back to my room with me," he said.

Yami turned around with an astonished face.

"I…I know it was hard for you to tell me all of that…and even harder to have done what you just did…so I want you to know that I'm here for you," he said.

He then looked down.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered.  
"For what?" she asked.

He swallowed hard.

"You already know about the situation between Lala and I…there's also someone who I've loved for a very long time and I still haven't been able to tell her…so I want to apologize about not being able to reciprocate your feelings," he said closing his eyes.

She was already in front of him before he could look back up and she kissed him once more. He once again turned to stone until she moved away from him.

"An assassin cannot have feelings for her target…but there is one thing I will say right now Yuuki Rito," she said.

She smiled at him.

"You will never have to worry about your death by my hand again…because your kindness has thawed my heart," she continued.

She then turned back to lay down on the futon but Rito's hand caught hers.

"…If Lala and the other girl that I love weren't around…I think I could grow to love someone like you Yami," he whispered.

He released her hand as he disappeared through the door, leaving a tomato red Yami to think about all that just happened.

"_He…was willing to let me sleep in the same room with him?"_

Her thoughts immediately shifted to him doing something perverted to her as her hair turned into a fist.

"I hate ecchi…" she growled.

Her hair then shifted back to it's normal state as she smiled to herself.

_"But I don't mind an idiot like him either,"_


End file.
